1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a hydrocarbon reforming catalyst, a method of preparing the same, and a fuel cell including the hydrocarbon reforming catalyst. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to a hydrocarbon reforming catalyst having high coking resistance, a method of preparing the same, and a fuel cell including the hydrocarbon reforming catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
New energy sources are currently receiving attention due to environmental problems. Fuel cells are an example of these new energy sources. In fuel cells, hydrogen is electro-chemically reacted with oxygen, thereby converting chemical energy into electric energy. Fuel cells have high energy efficiency, and are being actively studied for practical use in personal use, industrial applications and automobiles.
Fuel cells use a hydrogen supplier, such as methanol, liquefied natural gas that includes methane as a major component, city gas that includes the liquefied natural gas as a major component, synthesized liquid fuel that uses natural gas as a source, or a petroleum hydrocarbon such as naphtha or kerosene, in order to produce hydrogen.
When a petroleum hydrocarbon is used to produce hydrogen, in general, a steam reforming reaction of the petroleum hydrocarbon is performed in the presence of a catalyst. In this case, in general, a support carrying ruthenium as an active component can be used as the catalyst. In addition, since co-catalytic effects of a cerium oxide or zirconium oxide catalyst with respect to a ruthenium catalyst have been discovered, research into catalysts based on ruthenium and cerium oxide or zirconium oxide is being performed. Furthermore, research into catalysts including as an active component, in addition to ruthenium, platinum, rhodium, palladium, iridium, or nickel is being performed.